New Year, New Boyfriend
by mixkst
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Blaine shares his midnight kiss with Mike. With the help of alcohol, Blaine gets everything off his chest. With this New Year comes a new boyfriend for Mike. Mike/Blaine SLASH


"Where's Blaine? Has anyone seen Blaine? It's almost time for the countdown!"

Kurt wandered around the room in search of his ex-boyfriend and Mike laughed at the boy walking clumsily. Kurt had one too many drinks, it seemed—if his clingy behavior toward Blaine was any indication. It seemed Kurt wasn't quite over Blaine yet, even a month after their breakup and Mike really felt for Kurt—although another part of him was actually glad they had broken up. Feeling sympathetic, Mike decided to look for Blaine as well, getting up from his comfortable sit on the single recliner in the room. He found it a bit difficult to walk straight too and blamed it on the vodka and the punch.

"Blaine? Hey buddy, where are you?"

Mike stumbled out onto the backyard, his body craving fresh air because of all the alcohol he ingested and the body heat produced by everyone dancing inside. Rachel was their hostess for this New Year's Eve party, her dads having gone on a romantic trip somewhere exotic Mike forgot about.

"Mikey!"

Mike turned his head on his right, finding Blaine completely slumped on the deck, a tequila bottle in one hand and the other buried in his messy hair. It was quite a sight, oddly turning Mike on. He knew Blaine didn't hold his liquor well and was generally a fun drunk, but tonight Blaine had gone overboard.

"Come on, get up, you're going to miss the countdown and Kurt's looking for you," Mike approached Blaine and grabbed both his arms, pulling the shorter boy up but the latter just didn't cooperate and pulled Mike towards him instead. With his inebriated state, Mike lost his balance and landed on top of Blaine, pushing himself up on his hands and panting a little.

"What the hell, Blaine?" He let out a chuckle, looking into Blaine's playful eyes. "I think you've had enough booze for tonight."

Blaine just scoffed at that and broke into a grin just as people inside started shouting the countdown to the New Year. "We should get inside," Mike said as he moved to get up but Blaine held him still, grasping his hips with much more strength than Mike thought Blaine could've displayed.

"5…4…" Blaine mumbled as he moved his hands up to cup Mike's face, causing Mike's heart to beat erratically as he dared hope Blaine was actually going to kiss him. He had dreamt of this oftentimes. So many times in fact that Tina dumped him when she found out about his conspicuous infatuation with Blaine.

"3…2…1," Blaine finished and pulled Mike's face down to kiss him, their lips meeting softly at first, the kiss growing more passionate as it went on and Mike let himself get caught up in it. He had tried for too long to hide his feelings and attraction to Blaine and just this once he wanted to have a taste of what he could never have. Granted, what he tasted now was mostly tequila but it was amazing nonetheless, to be able to feel Blaine in a way he never did before, their bodies pressed together so close it almost made Mike dizzy.

"Oh my God."

Kurt's voice brought Mike back to reality and he realized he was still kissing Blaine. In front of his ex-boyfriend. He tried to break off the kiss but Blaine just held on to him, his lips biting Mike's and his arms wrapping around Mike's back.

"What's going on, Kurt?"

More voices joined Kurt's and soon Mike was under the impression that everyone was watching them. He eventually managed to pull away from Blaine and landed on his back beside the other boy, looking up to see that indeed everyone was now on the deck too with shocked faces. Kurt was tearing up, hand masking his mouth and eyes directed at Mike accusingly.

"Michael? Where are you? Come back here, I miss your lips," Blaine mumbled in his drunken haze, seemingly unaware of the others' presence, much less his ex boyfriend's. Mike stood up and walked towards Kurt, feeling the guilt wash over him now and ready to apologize. For what, exactly, he wasn't sure, but he felt the need to apologize anyway. Kurt was his friend and as far as Mike knew, kissing your friend's ex on New Year's Eve wasn't exactly a friendly thing to do.

"Kurt, I didn't mean to, Blaine is wasted, as you can see, and when I found him he kissed me, you have to believe me," Mike said quickly, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes. "You saw me trying to pull away from him, right?"

"I did, but before that, I saw you kissing him back and you looked like you enjoyed it," Kurt countered, his gaze cold and severe as he said this.

"Just drop the act, Mike, and admit you have the hots for Blaine," Tina spoke up, her voice full of resentment. Mike's eyes widened in horror as she let out his secret so easily and he felt trapped as everyone turned to look at him. Some looked shocked, others intrigued. This was a nightmare. _Please let it be a nightmare_, Mike prayed.

"Seriously? Mike and Blaine? What the fuck?" Puck chimed in, his remark as unhelpful as it gets. "Since when are you into dudes, Mike?"

"Michael!" Blaine grunted right behind Mike, making him realize Blaine had gotten up and before he knew it, Blaine's body crashed into his, making him sway a little but fortunately he managed to remain standing with Blaine's hugging him from behind.

"Blaine, do you even realize what you're doing?" Mike said with panic, looking up at the others and asking for help.

"All right, that's enough, Blaine!" Finn intervened and with the help of Rachel, he got Blaine off Mike's back.

"Let me go! I want my Mikey!" Blaine was acting childishly now and it was kind of scary yet endearing to Mike how much Blaine seemed to want him. He wanted to believe Blaine's words, hoping this wasn't just the alcohol talking but he had a hard time doing just that.

"What about Kurt, Blaine? I know you guys broke up, but I thought you were trying to work things out and that you still had feelings for each other!" Rachel tried to reason with him, with Kurt standing stock still, not far away, looking shocked at Blaine's behavior.

"No, I actually don't," Blaine shot back, sounding drastically sobered up as he said it, looking straight at Kurt. "We broke up over a month ago and I just never really told Kurt there would be zero chance of us getting back together because I didn't want to hurt his feelings and have him have a nervous breakdown because of me."

"Oh snap," Santana added, attracting everyone's attention on her. "What? I didn't know our own hobbit here was such a bad boy, I like it. And him and the other Asian? Hot as hell."

"You're making things worse, Santana!" Rachel scolded her. Mike noticed this short moment of distraction allowed Blaine to get out of Rachel's and Finn's grip and go toward him again.

"Come on, Michael, let's ditch these losers and pick up where we left off," Blaine told Mike as he grabbed his hand, tugging at it forcefully to get him to get back inside. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but, you know, we've been over for a while now and my heart belongs to this guy here," Blaine added as he patted Mike's shoulder. "Happy New Year, everybody!"

Mike decided to just ignore everyone and let Blaine drag him away; at this point, he didn't even care anymore. He was drunk and could always blame his actions on the alcohol—hell, he already was. He never expected things to turn out that way when he stepped in the Berry's household earlier that night. He never thought Blaine would go out of control like this, it just seemed surreal. Mike pinched himself to make sure this was actually reality and everything that just happened actually happened.

"Blaine, you're crazy," Mike told him as they stepped out the front door, with all their stuff still inside the house.

"I'm crazy about you," Blaine replied, letting go of Mike's hand and bringing their lips together again. Mike kissed him back despite his lingering reluctance, unable to resist Blaine, especially with the alcohol clouding his judgment.

"You're insane," Mike chuckled as euphoria began to seep in. He couldn't believe this was happening. Did Blaine actually just dump Kurt for him? Was Blaine really interested in Mike the way he was in Blaine? The reasonable part in him warned him about this situation, about Blaine's drunken state. He had to get to the bottom of it. "And you're drunk."

"_You're_ drunk," Blaine retorted and laughed heartily as though he had made the greatest joke ever.

"Blaine, can you please be serious for a moment?" Mike almost begged. He wanted this to be true, so badly that he probably wouldn't survive a change of heart from Blaine several hours later when they would both sober up. "I…I really, _really_ like you…Tina wasn't kidding."

"And I wasn't kidding either," Blaine breathed out slowly, nuzzling up against Mike's neck. "I am crazy about you, Michael. Why do you think I lured you into the backyard to be my midnight kiss?"

"What?"

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am," Blaine whispered before capturing his lips once again, his arms lacing around Mike's neck but this time Mike pushed him away as a question rose up and nagged him.

"Wait, you didn't lure me into the backyard, it was just a coincidence that I found you…what would you have done if Kurt—or anyone else for that matter—had found you instead?" Mike couldn't let this go. Even if Blaine was just kidding about the whole thing, he had to know. What if Kurt had found Blaine? Would any of this have happened anyway?

"I would've pretended to be passed out," Blaine shrugged as though it was no big deal. It was a bit scary how insensitive Blaine was being regarding Kurt.

"I uh…I'm sorry, Blaine, I really don't like the way you're acting, right now," Mike shook his head in disappointment as everything finally dawned on him. Blaine had been a jerk. To him and especially to Kurt. Alcohol really had a way of bringing the worst out of people. "I mean, what you did to Kurt just then? It was definitely not cool and I don't want to be friends with this Blaine."

"Okay, you know what, Michael?" Blaine gripped his wrists tightly, anger creeping up in his voice and his eyes filled with sheer rage. "I am just sick of everyone cocooning Kurt all the time, and I am sick of being nice and considerate. As far as I'm concerned, Kurt's a big boy and he can take care of himself. I broke up with him and I made it pretty clear we were over. And you want to know why? Because I'm head over heels for you, Michael. You're my best friend and meeting you has been pretty much the best thing to ever happen in my life. I could list you all the reasons that made me fall for you—I think I actually have a written list back home—but I'm drunk and I don't want to fight, I just want to kiss you and I want to be able to call you my boyfriend for this God damn New Year, okay?"

Mike was speechless, and it only seemed appropriate considering Blaine's long speech. What the hell, he thought, grabbing the back of Blaine's head and kissing him again, this time with much more gusto and less hesitance than before. He wanted Blaine and if Blaine wanted him too, who was he to say no? He was only human.

"Happy New Year, Michael," Blaine was a little bit out of breath when they pulled away.

"Ha-Happy New Year," Mike wished back, his lips brushing Blaine's when the other boy broke into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mike's brows furrowed in confusion, his eyes searching for Blaine's. The latter just shook his head and looked up at him with a soft smile on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just glad this year's already off to a good start," Blaine answered him, causing Mike to smile back at Blaine. This year was off to a good start. Great, even. New Year, new boyfriend.


End file.
